


红

by Ohnomariya



Category: TANGRAM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	红

他是我在舞会上遇到的。

我被朋友拉着过来，穿着大一买的不合适的正装，裤子勒得我难受，烦躁得看谁都不顺眼。  
本质上就他妈一个联谊，不准备求偶的人干嘛要遵循dresscode？

直到我进门看见他。

他在舞池的中央半闭起眼睛，音乐悠长地回旋，周围捉了对的毛小子和少女们在眉来眼去脚下拌蒜，而他——他像为跳舞而生的，我望见他素白瘦弱的脚踝被丝绒舞鞋的袢扣锁住，酒红的裙摆随着舞步，风一样浮起来，水一样流动着，一切外的东西都与他无关似的。  
好美。

他盘发里簪着一支玫瑰，金黄色作底，边缘是火一样的红，下一刻他随手将玫瑰一抽，栗色的长发陡然滑落下来，他眨了两下眼，睫毛翕动好像蝴蝶，我心跳都慢了一拍。

那是谁？  
朋友跟着望过去，喔，舞社的林师哥，上一届的首席。今天他们一个表演的女孩儿临时有事，留下的男伴特别高，没有人能搭配，他说他可以替。  
师哥？是男孩儿？  
是啊，你不会是看上他了吧？  
朋友促狭地笑，而我摆摆手，你想太多，我只是想——他跳得可真好啊。  
你也是个舞痴。朋友大笑起来，你可以去向他邀舞，那个男伴还没来呢。  
怎么会还没来，我皱起眉，我们已经是迟到了。  
谁知道呢？可能是不想跟同性跳舞吧，就逃掉了，对表演很不负责啊。

我已经看出他在等，那双眼睛湿漉漉地扫向门口，又收回去，又看过来，眼神里藏了一口山泉，冰冷而湿润。

我忍不住看他，他是舞池里唯一一个没有舞伴却一直在跳舞的，对每支曲子都享受的样子好漂亮，我们几次对上视线，我终于忍不住向他邀舞。  
他审视地看我，目光并不轻佻，话尾却微微上翘。你没看到我已经拒绝了九个？  
如果你接受当然好，不接受的话，可以为你凑个整。我说。  
他笑了起来，我比较喜欢长长久久。一边把手递到我手里，我握上他的手，有点湿润的冰凉。

音响放到一首慢三，我们在舞池里慢悠悠地晃，我挑起话头，赞他造型好看，他看过来，有些意外。  
你不想知道我为什么穿女舞者的衣服？  
无非是有必要或者你喜欢，我答。  
他们都好奇这个，我是不是异装癖啊，跨性别之类的，就因为我不在乎反串表演。  
很幼稚的想法，我点评道。  
他又笑，是，其实我就是觉得自己在表演，演戏是表演，跳舞也是表演，这种意义上舞裙就是戏服，没有什么特别的。  
我头一回听——跳舞也是表演，这种角度，很有道理。  
是吧？他之前都淡淡地，这会儿忽然眼睛亮亮地望过来，望得我心一动。  
可惜我对手戏的搭档放了我鸽子。  
你在暗示我吗？  
是吧，你会跳舞社的表演类第三套路吗？  
巧了，我真的会。  
我记得你，我们排第三套路的时候你有来——这就是缘分呀。  
我有点受宠若惊，那个语气词的尾巴挠得我心痒痒的，当然更关键的是他记得我。  
那你来替他吧，他说，顿了一顿又补充，反正他不会来了。  
他又笃定地重复了一遍，他不会来了。  
若有所思或若有所失，那双亮晶晶的眼睛又低下去了。我想拍拍他的头或者背，但腾不出手，只好轻轻捏他的手，干巴巴地说，但是我来了。  
他回握我的手，眼睛笑弯起来，有点释然的样子，说真好，你来了。

乐队演奏完最后一个音符时我突然有点恍惚，我是不信一见钟情的，却对人一见着了迷，而他回应以奇异的信任，像某种引我再往前走的诱饵。  
第一次合作的舞伴可以这样放松和托付吗？完全信任腰上的支撑和肢体的力量去完成惊人优美的弧度，顺着风琴段落跳出的连续右旋的华彩，谁能看出来事前并未打过招呼？我一身冷汗，他却像恶作剧得逞的小孩笑起来，隔着几十厘米给我一个似是而非的飞吻。  
他好美，张扬得漂亮，连同薄汗浸湿的肩胛骨反射灯光都像天然的装饰，他一直拿在手上金红的玫瑰在最后一刻掷向观众，任是再冷淡的人都要伸一伸手。

他终于离了舞池，歇在卡座里，向侍者要一杯香槟。我鬼使神差地问，其实舞社不是没有女孩儿能搭配那个人吧？  
他突地伸手过来，拿食指的指腹抵着我下巴一挑，嘴角带着笑。  
你又懂了。  
果然是这样啊……  
不过过了今天，就有了。  
但他没有你了。  
对，他没有我了。他把这句话在嘴里又念过一遍，笑意一点点爬上眼底。

你真可爱，他说。  
我不敢轻信自己的耳朵，问，什么？  
他却笑着推我，你的同伴在那边叫你。  
我回过头去，是带我来的朋友，他说你先去吧，但要记得回来找我。  
他用了回来这个词。  
我一边走一边想，我完了，我像个恋爱中的傻子，在这儿捕风捉影，做阅读题。

朋友取笑我，明明叫你来的时候百般不愿意，结果最后还顶上了表演席，真是人生无常。  
我骂他，一年的专业课学到狗肚子里去了，人生无常是这么用的吗？  
朋友哈哈大笑，我也笑，回头去看他，他遥遥冲我举杯，又把杯子放进侍者的托盘里。  
我嘴上聊天，目光却下意识追着那支杯子，他今天涂了口红，留下的唇印一定很好看。我按住自己痴汉地要过那支杯子饮酒的想法，暗自闹了个红脸。  
侍者把托盘搁在吧台上，赶开一群无所事事围在那里聊天的傻小子，逐杯为客人续上，最后端起来要走。  
我盯着他的杯子，看见有个人趁周围不注意，往里面丢了不知道什么。  
操，什么鸟人。  
我皱眉，两句话打发了朋友往他那边去，谁知道突然赶上另一头在抽奖，爱凑热闹的大学生一窝蜂涌过去，我视线被挡了一多半，挤开人潮去到他那头时刚好看到他举起杯子。  
不能喝！

我低声同他说，我看见有人往里面下了东西。  
他惶惶然地看我，怎会？我已经喝了……操。  
他骂了一声，清脆得像砸在我心里，莫如说是我的心砸在他手里了。我知道不妙，他眼睛不算大，此刻却温驯又多情，水光潋滟地，脸颊到脖颈已经沁出一片不正常的潮红，怎么这样快。  
我扶住他的腰，仅这一个动作就听见他一声喘，像受不住，又像要昏倒，操，这怎么办。  
我能带你出去吗？我问他。  
他说去他的租屋，有备用钥匙，我稍微放了心，不是住宿舍的就好，不然被看见怎么说得清。  
他把那支香槟杯掼在吧台上，勉强站直了，依着我往外走。

超泽你在这里呀！真的对不起，老师临时抓我去拍东西了，我手机没电，没办法跟你们讲，一结束就赶紧回来了——节目受影响了吗？  
在礼堂门口碰上的匆匆忙忙的男生，大概是原定的男伴，穿齐了一身礼服，脸上还是摄影棚里那种妆，看见他就跑过来问。  
我有点不满，节目受影响了吗，这话怎么问得出来？有可能不受影响吗？  
他却拿手压我的手做示意，慢慢同那男生说，好，我知道了，节目我们有个社员会跳，临时顶上了，影响不大，我喝了点酒，这个师弟跟我租住在一个小区，他陪我先回去，你好好玩。  
不等那人再回应，他就提起笑容说了拜拜，我顺势撑着他转身就走，看起来倒确实像是喝多了的样子。

药效发作得很快，他腿软得不行，又穿着女式的高跟舞鞋，动不动就要往地上摔，我干脆背他起来，他好轻，背上的重量有一半都是那条大摆舞裙的。  
他在我背上小声地喘，按耐不住地，一点点重起来灼热的呼吸洒在我的后颈和耳边。我脸上烧得厉害，妈的，谁能想到这种展开，初次见面一见钟情的人几小时后趴在我背上，他的东西抵着我的背？

到了，他说，钥匙在门框顶上。  
我把他先放下——不然够不着——去取钥匙，开了门，又抱他进家门安顿在床上。  
也或许不能说安顿，毕竟他的情况并不安宁。

他倒在床上缩成一团，也许是因为到了放松的环境，喘息又重了，双腿难堪地绞在一起，本能地试图满足自己，当然是杯水车薪。  
我不敢看他，他眼里满盈的是泪水吗？分明是勾人的媚意，我一边这样想，一边又怀疑自己自作多情。  
直到他用那把被情欲烧哑了的嗓音喊我，师弟，你过来陪陪我。  
我在一秒之内决定从善如流，又后悔，又庆幸。怎么可能对他没有欲望，他那样美和张扬，此刻又那么柔软和弱小，希求我的打救……   
他需要我。

我坐到床沿，他倚过来，指尖和肌肤的湿意就这么渗出来，带着白桃罐头一样突兀而甜蜜的香气。操，幻觉都有了，我真的会忍不住。  
我不想趁人之危，不然我和那些下药的混蛋也没什么区别，但我也不能走……走了算怎么回事？  
他折磨着自己丰润的下唇，连同牙齿都在发抖，撑起身体索吻，我却下意识一躲。  
你别——

我难受……  
他身体陡然塌下去，小声地念，手要环上我的腰，吓得我一把捉住，我怕了他，怎么能勾人成这样子，明明骨节分明的手，却这样小又柔软，缩在我掌心里难耐地挠。  
他人蜷起来，足弓却绷着颤抖，身上发烫，细细密密的汗滴把手袖都浸湿，成了一种淋漓的红，露出的脖颈给情欲蒸透了，粉得醉人。  
他几乎整个人钻进我怀里，像求欢的小猫，假发早扯到一边，真发茸茸的，汗湿了一半，脑袋蹭着我的胸口，我手脚不知往哪摆，虚虚地拢着他，西装裤太紧，绷得难受。  
我难受……帮帮我。他声音抬高了点又说，那双眼睛哀哀地看着我，帮帮我。  
妈的，他要我帮他的。

我上个月刚体检过，没病，回学校给你找证明。  
我争分夺秒似地说，他愣了一下，忽地笑起来，人软得像滩水还要抬胳膊来摸我头。  
你好乖喔，他说。

我不喜欢别人碰我头发，也不喜欢别人称赞我乖，可是这一刻我好像得了无上的嘉奖，又像被点了一把火。

他的舞裙拖地，所以内里只穿了内裤，低腰的，早湿得一塌糊涂，轻而易举被扯下来丢到一边。  
我直接顶进去，毫无阻滞地到最里面，这副身子怎么能这样柔软、甜蜜又热烈，层层叠叠地拥上来，太热太紧，他短促地吸了一口气，被撞出一声低弱的嘤咛。我咬上他的喉结，那条酒红的丝带让他像份礼物，我避开它，在他喉结上磨牙，像猫科动物咬住雌兽的后颈，狠了命地顶进去，又退出来，再进去。他逃不掉，控制不住地喘，腰绷成脆弱淫靡的一座桥。

不知道是被用了什么，他敏感得不行，被满足了一半身体却变本加厉地想要，乳头自己硬起来磨着舞裙的胸口，他忍不住伸手去揉，可薄薄的衣料下面为了防止凸点还有层胸垫，隔靴搔痒，他急得快哭，脑袋懵懵想不起办法，拉着我的手去弄，又哪有区别。  
我起了坏心，逗他，你得求我。  
他眼睛湿漉漉，下唇也被咬得湿漉漉红肿起来，带着哭腔，用字好娇嗲。  
求你啦……  
我腾出手去解他裙子的拉链，褪下半个身子，乳头刚暴露在空气中他就迫不及待地捏上去，自己小小声地呻吟，我俯身去吮，连同他不安分的手指一起，他颤得更厉害了。  
我又改去攻占他的嘴唇，小巧又丰润，被他自己咬得红了，又蒙着水光，活脱就是一个邀请，我怎么敢不相陪。

他被吻得忘记呼吸，挣扎着被送上高潮，还要更紧更热，里面湿得像片沼泽。  
我抵着他敏感点再磨再撞，他刚刚高潮，禁不起这样刺激，被超载的快感逼得哭出来，眼泪止不住往下掉，他哀哀地求饶，说不要，求你，慢一点，太多了，呻吟的声音小下去，却愈发柔顺甜腻，手攀上我的背，又滑下去，留下无力的指痕。  
我又吻他，吮他软嫩的下唇，放低声音问他，喜欢吗？他眼神都散了，下意识点头，然后脸加倍红起来。

他再一次高潮的时候我退了出来，恶作剧地射在他性器上，看起来倒像什么粘稠的酱料。他虚弱地撑起身体，我指给他看，他飞我一眼，轻飘飘的佯怒罢了，我又说，你好漂亮。  
是真漂亮，眼尾飞出一抹红，映着裙摆的红，湿淋淋亮晶晶的肌肤还带着未退去的粉，像水果蛋糕蒙着一层透明果冻。

做得太狠，他腿根软肉还不自觉打着颤，勉强合拢了腿，懒懒地倚进我怀里，第一句话说，你记得下药的贱人长什么样吗？  
我当然记得，就算没后面这许多事，我也要去找那人的麻烦的。  
他听了又笑，说不用了，我有办法。  
我一皱眉，他又凑上来索吻，再加一个够用力绵长的拥抱，他的鼻息落在颈后，带一声谢谢你，又带一声，好喜欢你。我心软得一塌糊涂，真是上天送来克我的吧，怎么说都好，怎么样都好，他怎样都好。

他去浴室收拾自己，出来时一身休闲衣，把那件沾得乱七八糟的舞裙丢给我。  
你也去洗澡，允许你穿走我一套衣服，这条裙子，帮我送去洗。  
我愣愣看着他，下意识问，不扔掉吗？  
他笑起来，扔啥呀，好贵的。

裙子还给他的第二天，他给我发消息，让我去一趟礼堂，我以为出了什么事，吓得紧赶慢赶，礼堂里一片漆黑，我听见他说，开灯。  
我把中央的顶灯打开，他就在那盏灯下面，裙摆花一样地铺开来，而他抱着胳膊站着，像个骄傲的猫，鞋跟抵着地上面无人色胶带封着口的一张脸，走进了我才看清，他居然在鞋跟前侧装了刀片。  
划这里好，还是这里好？他问，鞋跟从那人脸上一点点往下挪，到裤裆定住，征询似地看我。  
大可不必那么血腥，我说，以其人之道还治其人之身，你觉得好不好？  
他皱皱眉说好麻烦，打一顿完事就好了。  
我说那行，都听你的。

他笑起来，踮起脚在我唇上啄了一下。


End file.
